


Pause

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: Quick one shotDelia and Patsy have been divorced for almost a decade, when they both attend a party to celebrate Val and Trixie's wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner, Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Valerie Dyer/Trixie Franklin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be up dating 'Like Rain' soon just been super busy; My university in Wales just shut because of the virus, so I had to pack and travel back home. In other news my Coco Fennell dress arrived the day before i left and i am totally in love with it!
> 
> Enjoy this quick one shot, might do a part 2!

Exiting her cab with haste, Patsy darted across the busy London street and up the staircase of the opposing townhouse, wine in hand. The house seemed alive with light as every room bubbled with people Eric Costello bellowing out towards the nurse. Setting up for the coming nights celebrations seemed to be in full swing and, by the looks of it half of London was there; much to Patsy’s distaste but as Trixie always put it “More is less”.

Rolling her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose; Patsy knocked. “Auntie Pats" Alex grinned wildly as he answered the door, “Thank goodness you’re here, I think mum is about to commit mass murder”

Patsy laughed lightly hugging her nephew as she stepped into the house; “It’s her 15th wedding anniversary, she gets a handful on boxing day! We expected this.”

“She’s out of control” Alex groaned much to his aunt’s amusement, “Even Mam volunteered to go get ice, just to get away from her for a few minutes”

“Ooo that bad?” The greying red head cocked her brow at the boys pained face “Here, you go find a place for this, while I sort out your mum eh?”

“Thank you” Alex praised grasping the wine from his aunt’s hands and dashing away.

Patsy shook her head, making her way through the house to find her best friend. Entering the dining room Patsy waved her greetings to Barbara who was busy pinning up streamers while Shelagh blew up balloons. Trixie was stood mindlessly directing servers around the room with an array of foods and drinks. Patsy swanned up the ageing blonde unseen, until she removed her glass, of what she assumed to be lime and soda and in one fail swoop, emptied the contents down her throat.

"Patience Mount, the cheek of you" Trixie giggled lightly at the sight, "I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show” she stated with her signature smirk.

"And miss vanity fair’s Oscar party?" Patsy smiled handing the now empty glass back to her scowling friend; "never!”

“you think your so funny” Trixie sulked passing off the empty glass to a server.

“Alex tells me you even sent Val into hiding”

“that boy I swear” Trixie rolled her eyes picking up vases of flower, to distribute around the room, “I wasn’t that bad.”

“I don’t know Trix” Patsy laughed taking some flowers also to help speed the process “Val is pretty much a saint, putting up with you for almost 30 years”

“That she is” Trixie mumbled her face visibly softening at the thought of her wife, “I just want everything to be perfect”

“And it will be” Patsy reassured wrapping a single arm around her friend as she continued to work on her arrangement, “Who’s coming tonight anyway?”

"oh, just a couple of people from work, some locals from the sail and our lot, the usual" Trixie replied smiling almost knowingly the increased wrinkles indicating her age.

"is she coming?" the redhead questioned, the pair each facing the room with the backs and elbows resting against the bar, they had this event down to a T.

Trixie sighed heavily, “Of course she’s coming Pats, she’s my friend too”

“Just checking” Patsy defended, raising her hands in surrender.

"Although, I do know quite a fetching nurse from London who are coming, might find someone for Alex." Cocking a brow Patsy watched the blonde sip her newly refilled drink, her head moving to point in the direction of a woman helping Patrick light candles. “That’s Holly, 19 nearly qualified; a darling, not to mention beautiful”

"Her boyfriend is quite striking also" Patsy commented with a laugh, “his father is an investor for the clinic” the quick smile of her blonde friend falling, as she turned to see the woman in question being kissed by an oncoming suitor.

"damn it" Trixie huffed, collar bones on full show in her low-cut shirt as she rolled her shoulders in distress.

“Trix, he will find someone in his own time” Patsy stated in attempted to comfort her friend "However" Patsy continued grasping her friend's shoulders and steering her attention across the room, "that does leave the quite dashing young waitress alone.”

"I see" Trixie mumbled leaning against her friend and observing the potential girl for her son, "well It would only be polite for me to go over and introduce myself."

"and what a well-mannered woman you are, Ms Franklin” Patsy winked, turning her head slightly with the intent of flagging down the bartender, for a well-needed drink.

“Franklin-Dyer, and don’t you forget it!” Trixie called in final goodbye was a bright smile before she spun on her heels and disappeared across the room, "wish me luck" she laughed.

The party was almost fully set up as Patsy and fellow nurses placed the final touches to the room; Val arriving back with plenty of ice much to Trixie’s pleasure.  
“Looks great, darlin” Val stated with a sheepish smile, and Patsy couldn’t help but see the same mannerisms in Alex as he entered the room.

“Yeah mum, you really out did yourself” Alex stated mirroring that of his adopted mother, both stood as if awaiting a scolding.

Trixie turned and smiled adoringly at her little family, embracing the pair with open arms, much to their surprise. “Thank you, sweeties” Trixie declared with a quick kiss to Alex’s forehead and Val’s lips. Before the trio went about greeting their arriving guests.

Patsy spent the following hours drifting in between meaningless conversations most of which consisted of people discussing the celebrating couple, the hospital and Patsy’s recent trip to Europe. "Pats" Barbra called "do come join us".

Scanning the room once over, in the hopes the catch a glimpse of Trixie or Shelagh, Patsy reluctantly joined the energetic couple. Patsy loved Barbra truly, however, her and Tom were still so sickeningly in love it was hardly bearable for 'an old spinster' like Patsy, as Trixie would put it.  
"Trixie has outdone herself" Tom declared in recognition of the blonde’s handy work, however it was common knowledge Shelagh and Barbara had done most of the heavy lifting with setting up the party.  
Patsy only shrugged; she had learnt long ago to take everything people said with a pinch of salt; especially the nice things.

"Gosh I cannot believe the size of that chandelier" Barbra beamed brightly; "You could light the whole of Poplar with that thing"

"Ah yes well it's quite the momentous occasion" Tom muttered his grip on his glass visibly tightening, as his gaze drifted beyond Patsy's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes quickly Patsy followed the ageing man’s gaze, looking over her shoulder to see a certain Welsh nurse walking towards them. The redhead made haste to abandon the sickeningly 'cute' pair. "If you will excuse me" Barbara nodded happily, already caught up in cohorts with a fellow nurse from the London.

She had noticed her as soon as she'd arrived, of course, ever since nursing school the great Delia Busby had been a beauty in Patsy’s eyes. But as she saw her now almost a decade later, she knew it was something more. It wasn't prettiness no - it was much more than that. She had an ethereal grace that was breath taking. She had aged yes – her once deeply chocolate hair now held shades of white; Her pale winkling skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light, and her eyes were still pools of life as they met Patsy’s.

"Patience" she greeted snapping them out of their trance, the shorter woman taking in Patsy’s new form, still as shapely as ever must to the brunette’s hatred.

“Delia” Patsy nodded, an awkwardness grasping the pair – is this really what they had come to? Mere pleasantries reserved for public encounters. 

“You’re looking well…”

"I have been meaning to write you" the composed form replied Idly cutting Delia off. "Though I doubt you'd have responded"

"Try email it is the twenty-first century Pats… Patience”

"Just to give you that satisfaction of blocking me?" Patsy frowned drawing a strand of brown curls between her fingers to took behind the shorter woman’s ear.

Shaking her head, Delia laughed slightly not wanting to give the older nurse the pride of her full attention "don't you have some defenceless young nurses that require your attention, Ms Mount?" Delia snared placing emphasis on the ‘T’.

Following her deep laugh, Delia raised an eyebrow "mere distractions, and it’s Busby-Mount”

"Like you’ll ever let me forget it" Delia groaned leaning towards her slightly.

"Deels" she whispered as if to avoid rejection.

"Pats" she repeated a sly smile painted her lips as she snaked beneath her extended arm and towards the kitchen door.

“Damn it” Patsy muttered almost sadly, now left standing alone in the centre of the room.

“It's terrible ain’t it?” Val whispered coming to stand beside her son, as he watched his aunts interacting across the room.

“Hum?” Alex mumbled his trail of thought disturbed.

“Watching two individuals who are so obviously in love with each other, yet so unaware. Makes me even more grateful to have your mum” Val sighed watching her friends sadly.

“What Aunt Patsy and Delia? Doesn't seem her usual type”

“And that my dear is what make it's all the more saddening, those two in particular have been the same for over a decade I doubt they'll go changing now.” Trixie stated joining the conversation as she came to hug her wife’s side.

“It’s an odd match though don't you think?” Alex stated folding his arms.

“They were married long enough” Val shrugged almost disappointed as she kissed Trixie’s shoulder.

“And from what I remember, the two always seem quite... fitting.” The blonde continued looking up to wink at her wife lovingly.

“Wait!” Alex cried out quickly, “Auntie Pats and Auntie Delia used to be married?” 

His mother’s laughed aloud at his bewildered look, “They split up just before you 8th birthday, I’m not surprised you don’t remember really” Trixie mused.

“Still sad, they really loved each other” Val stated before dragging her wife off to dance leaving their confused son behind.

Patsy walked into the kitchen, to find the brunette elbow deep in the suds from the kitchen sink.

“What are you doing” Patsy questioned stepping into the room. Delia stopped for a moment, her hands just soaking lifelessly in the sink as she turned her head to look at Patsy in surprise. It quickly turned defensive, as though she were preparing herself for an emotional attack.

“What does it look like Patience? I’m washing up” The brunette deadpanned. Patsy sighed heavily, she hated this; everything about it. She turned to leave the younger woman in peace, but then Delia spoke again causing the red head to stop facing the door." Pause?" she tried.

Delia breathing a sigh of relief almost, as Patsy turned to face her once more tears clear in her eyes. "Pause..." she nodded; And that was all she needed, as in the next moment Patsy was across the room kissing her, soap suds being pressed into her shirt; as they smiled into the kiss holding each other close, as if nothing ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and the end to this One shot, let me know what you think!

“Pats” Delia mumbled between heated kisses, her back still fully pressed up against the sink. “Patsy stop” Delia tried again a little firmer despite the moans that left her mouth, as the red head began an attack on her neck. “Damn it, Patience I said stop!” The brunette cried pushing the redhead away forcefully, a sucking sound echoing out as Pasty stood now before her looking confused; the pain of Delia’s rejection clear on her face as she used a thumb to wipe her swollen lips.

“What? What’s wrong?” Patsy questioned reaching for the brunette; a look of concern clouding her face.

"Stop fussing, I’m fine," Delia said shortly pulling her face away from the older woman’s grasp.

Patsy sighed stepping back to open the mug cupboard, selecting one before uncorking a bottle from the wine rack. Delia remained beside the sink, chewing on the pad of her thumb as she nervously watched the redhead’s actions. “You know what Busby” Patsy laughed bitterly whilst indulging in her cup of wine, “You make me feel really cheap, when you do that”

“Do what exactly?” Delia questioned defensively.

“This!” Patsy cried waving her hand between them, “I don’t see you for months, yet you just draw me back in…”

“Well that’s hardly my fault now is it!” The shorter woman argued.

“And then you spit me back out again, just as quick!” Patsy continued her hand visibly tightening around the neck of the wine bottle as she refilled her cup.

Delia gasped lightly, clearly hurt by the redhead’s cynical words “How dare you!”

“How dare I?” Patsy laughed sarcastically.

“Yes! How dare you, Patience Mount. Trying to place blame, when it was you who ran away from all this in the first place!”

“I never ran away” Patsy argued.

“Oh no? Just buggered off to Hong Kong for 6 months without so much as a goodbye?!”

“My father was dying! He needed me!” 

“And I was your wife Patience, I needed you for goodness sake!” Delia cried her frown stuck by the tears that threatened to fall. Patsy opened her mouth to argue, however her words felt flat on her lips as she gazed upon to tormented face before her; a silence fell upon the room as coldness grasped them.

“I can’t keep doing this Pats, I can’t keep letting you in” Delia cried, “It’s too much.” A harsh howl of wind broken the eerier scene, and it was at that point Patsy realised it wasn't just their frosty personas towards each other but an open window. Delia visibly shuddered the weakened sniffs echoing towards Patsy as she stepped forward; handing her mug off to the brunette as she leaned over the sink to close the window.

“Thank you” Delia mumbled taking a swig from the cup and rubbing her cold arms. Gazing at the red head in her peripheral view. A guilty look stricken across her face, Delia couldn’t decide what hurt her more, that look or her silence. Soon Patsy reached out, her hand resting upon Delia’s. The younger nurse gripped the work top despite herself, this how it feels to burn alive she thought.  
Trapped between the older woman and the counter with nothing but a mug between them. How was it even possible that after all this time she seemed to have this effect on her? She had changed yes, her hair was different the red now contained grey and the skin untimely winkles; still Beautiful, she mused. Her other hand edged out to rest upon Delia’s as the other landed on the brunette’s cheek, her thumb grazed under her eye to remove any fallen tears she could see – like a painter perfecting a painting.

"God you're so beautiful" Patsy whispered.

“Pats... I…”  
“Shh” Patsy mused with a sad smile, “It’s my turn now”.

Delia nodded quickly rubbing her lips together, the mug of wine still clutched within her ageing hand. “You’re right” Patsy whispered causing the brunettes eyes to flick up confused, “I did run away, I was coward and I ran.”

“Pats I didn’t mean it…”

“Shh” Pasty silence again resting a hand upon the welsh woman’s face, to which Delia turned into; the soft touch almost too hard to resist. “I was upset and scared and I ran away, I didn’t want to bother you with how I was feeling.” Patsy was crying; Delia couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Patsy cry.

“Pats you can tell me anything, you know that. I’d have been there for you.” Delia declared with a sad tut, placing the mug on the counter and grasping the redheads face between her hands – thumbs lovingly stroking her cheeks.

“I know” Patsy smiled sadly, “Which is exactly why I did it Deels; you’ve always deserved better than me.”

“No” Delia shook her head sharply, reaching up to pepper kisses all over the redhead’s face, “No sweet girl, I never did. It broke me when you left, I didn’t hear from you for months then I just wake up one morning and was served with divorce papers.”

“I couldn’t face you”

“What happened Pats? Let me in”

“I was spiralling the obligation to go back home and the memories I had there, it was all too much” Patsy whimpered “I want to put all that on you, not after the miscarriage. You lost a baby Deels, I couldn’t add to that.” Pasty cried, tear streaming down her face as Delia continued to kiss her.

“WE, we lost a baby Pats; Our baby” Delia sniffed her own sadness growing as she repeatedly pressed kisses over Patsy’s trembling lips.

“I’m so sorry Delia” 

“I know, oh I know darling” Delia sighed pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you so much Delia” Patsy sniffed finally returning the kisses that were given to her, an emotional mass of affection.

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore” Delia whispered between kisses, drifting to kiss Patsy’s jaw and ear in the process, “You'd been gone so long i just assumed, That’s why I gave in and signed.”

“I never stopped; I understand why you hate me”

“Hate you?” Pulling back to face the redhead, Delia gently brushed the fringe from her eyes before grasping her face firmly – preventing her from looking away, “I Patience Mount-Busby, have loved you nearly half my life and I don’t bloody well plan on stopping now.

Patsy smiled, looking into those big blue eyes full of something that was seemingly never lost just misinterpreted and lost through anger. 

She was home.


End file.
